


if you want it, let me bring it

by Edgebug



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Teasing, Tender tentacle bondage, Touch Telepathy, nonstandard genital arrangements, psychological pleasure, purring ferengi, tasty tasty neurotransmitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgebug/pseuds/Edgebug
Summary: In which Odo makes Quark use his words and be specific in the storeroom of the bar.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	if you want it, let me bring it

**Author's Note:**

> it's my birthday and mods are asleep post quodo smut
> 
> feat. ferengi hemipene headcanon, purring ferengi headcanon, and odo pov

"You're insatiable. I thought turning into a changeling again would make you _less_ horny." Quark is rumpled and blushing to the tips of his ears as Odo pushes him up against the wall. The color creeps down his neck, which looks _so_ appealing; Odo leans in and kisses the pulse point there, feels it against his tongue. "Odo, I--oh--"

"What do you want?" he says against Quark's ear. "How can I make you purr tonight?"

"It's not even night," Quark says, tipping his head to give Odo more room, "the bar's not even closed."

"Your servers have everything under control," Odo cajoles, "and nobody has any reason to come back into the storeroom."

"You make an excellent point." Quark's hips roll up against Odo, and Odo pins him a little harder against the wall. "You want to have me right here?"

"It's tempting." Odo pushes his knee up between Quark's legs up to the apex of his thighs; Odo can feel the heat of him through his trousers, swears he can sense the wetness growing beneath. Quark, ever the needy little Ferengi, hitches down against his leg as Odo grinds upward.

"I'd let you," he says. "I'd let you do it right here, in the bar."

"Let me? I want you to do more than _let_ me." Odo drops his voice low, uses the type of profanity that wipes thoughts from Quark's head when it comes from him. "I want you to _beg_ me to fuck you."

He watches Quark's eyes widen, then narrow as he fixes Odo with a challenging look, a smirk curving his lips. "We all want things we're not gonna get. Maybe I'm just not as desperate as you are," he teases. Odo growls low in his throat, extends two sections from himself to wrap ropelike around Quark's wrists and hold them above his head, pressed to the wall. His still-humanoid hands slide from Quark's waist up his chest to his neck, his jaw, fingertips right below where cartilage meets bone.

Quark gasps, tries to buck up off the wall but meets stone-hard resistance as Odo has him firmly pinned from hips to chest, immovable. Odo knows Quark's tells, and right now his body sings his need, pupils blown wide, heart beating hard and his purr spilling loud from his open, kiss-reddened lips. "Just ask," Odo coaxes, fingertips brushing the outer shells of Quark's ears too light to satisfy.

"You're the one who started this," Quark manages, tipping his head to try and push his ear a little harder into Odo's hand; it doesn't work, of course. Odo withdraws his hand enough to keep the touch maddeningly light, takes advantage of the tilt of Quark's head to kiss his jawline again, deliberately breathe hot against his ear. He thinks Quark would taste of salt, of perfume and sweat. He can't taste him anymore, but he can _feel_ him so well. The blissfully soft texture of his skin against Odo's lips and tongue, the vibration of his purr, is sweeter than any taste. "You could at least lick my _ears_ instead of my neck, you _freak,_ " Quark says, shakily.

"Ask nicely," Odo half-singsongs, teasing.

"Oh, benevolent Constable," Quark singsongs right back, "would you be so kind as to stroke off my frinxing lobes, if you have the chance?"

"Mm." Odo runs a fingertip firmly along a ridge of inner cartilage, from intertragic notch right up to scapha; Quark shudders, a high, strained noise escaping him only to be followed by a frustrated growl as Odo withdraws his hand again. "Not sincere enough," he says, "try again."

Quark hisses at him, and Odo chuckles, two ropes of him wrapping around Quark's thighs and coaxing them firmly apart. "If you want to fuck me, fuck me," Quark snaps, "you have the go-ahead."

Odo loves a challenge. Loves solving puzzles, loves the rush he gets when pieces fall into place. This is a special kind of rush, though. Taking Quark apart is a unique pleasure. "I'll keep that under advisement." Humanoid hands unbutton Quark's trousers, thick sections of Odo maneuvering him so he can slide the garment, and his underwear, down. Quark's genitals are everted, liquid seeping steadily from the tips of his hemipenes and the slit from which they emerge. Quark sucks in a breath through his teeth as he's exposed. "What're you gonna do if I don't beg?" Quark asks, shakily. "What if I call your bluff?"

"You will," Odo promises, thumbs sliding along the slick, glossy folds at the base of Quark's cocks.

"Don't count on it." Quark's half-lidded eyes are still challenging. Odo hums lightly, strokes the pad of one finger against the underside of Quark's dick. His skin here is soft and smooth, hot to the touch. Quark gasps at the teasing pressure, tries to move his hips but only flexes helplessly in Odo's firm grasp.

Odo _tsk_ s, slips his thumb down lower, to those slick genital folds. There isn't much room there, especially when Quark is everted, but it's delightfully sensitive and strangely taboo. He nudges inside, just the tip of his thumb, and Quark _whimpers,_ squirming. "Could I have you this way, do you think?" Odo muses, pushing the digit in a little further. Quark whines, his sheath gripping Odo tightly.

"Not big enough," he pants out, "too shallow to fuck."

"Perhaps not like you're expecting." He slips the digit in and out of Quark's sheath a few times, slowly, and Quark's breath hitches hard in his chest.

"You could eat me out there," Quark says on a sigh, "l-like a female."

"Would you like that?" Silence. Clear liquid coats Odo's thumb, runs down from the tips of Quark's cocks. He pulls back a little, smooths his hands up Quark's thighs, his sides. He can feel the Ferengi's heart beating rabbit-fast. "Just saying you'd like something is hardly begging," Odo says, leaning in so his mouth brushes the curve of Quark's ear as he speaks.

"Of course I'd like it," Quark hisses.

"Another time, perhaps."

Odo's hands reach Quark's lobes; he runs flat palms whisper-light along the outer shells, eliciting a tiny whimper that grows in volume when he pushes his hips against Quark's, deliberately letting him feel the erection he's shifted beneath his also-shifted uniform.

It isn't a "real" erection, borne from physical stimulation and erotic physical pleasure. It is deliberately crafted and called into existence for Quark. He can't feel erotic physical pleasure unless they link while making love. But even so, even without a link, he loves sex with Quark, gets some kind of visceral satisfaction from making him come until he sees stars.

The hardness says _I want to fuck you, I want to please you, I want to see you wrecked._ He pushes it against Quark, his folds, his dicks, and Quark shivers.

Odo runs his fingers through the slick mess Quark is making and slips back further to stroke over the hot, soft skin of his hole. Odo thinks it's so convenient that he doesn't have to carry lubricant or shift himself frictionless; sure, Quark is a messy little creature, but that makes it so _easy_ to take him whenever the idea strikes.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Quark urges, and Odo lets him spread his thighs further, "c'mon." Odo indulgently slides a finger into him and he sighs, tips his head back and looks at Odo through his lashes. "Looks like I didn't have to beg after all." He sounds smug, his purr loud and verging on obnoxious.

"Mm," Odo hums, "I suppose not." He moves in and out for just a little bit before he pushes a second finger in. He crooks them to press the pads of his fingertips against the spongy little patch of nerves inside, just once, just a little; Quark bites back a keen, his body jolting as if touched with a live wire.

"You can do it now if you want," Quark says, shakily, "'m good, you can fuck me now."

"Are you asking me to?"

"I'm saying you can."

"Mm. I'm sure." Odo withdraws for more slick, returns with a third finger and carefully works all three into Quark's pliant body. He loves doing this, feeling him; Odo places a high concentration of sensory receptors in his hands, so the feeling is intense, resplendent.

"Hnngh," Quark says, eloquently.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"No, no, just keep doing whatever," Quark babbles. He clenches, flutters around Odo's fingers, his hemipenes twitching and dripping yet more thick liquid to run down their lengths and join at his sheath and below.

"Messy, filthy little thing," Odo murmurs fondly, driving his fingers a little deeper, shifting a little wider, "are all Ferengi like this, or just you?"

"Sex is better when you're wet," he defends, weakly, breathlessly, then "c'mon, Odo, either fuck me or don't, I have a bar to run. Stop wasting my time."

"I don't think this is a waste of time at all."

"That makes one of us."

Odo pushes up into Quark's sweet spot again just to watch the irritation melt from his face. "Very well," he says, and pulls from Quark's body; he shifts his approximation of trousers away, and Quark grins, purrs ever louder.

And then Odo slides his cock up the cleft of Quark's ass, between his thighs, through the hot, wet mess and _against_ Quark's hole.

"You missed," Quark snaps.

"I did not," Odo hums, rocking slowly, back and forth. Not in, just _grazing_ his ass with the length of him.

"Odo--!" Quark squirms, desperately, and Odo tightens his grip on Quark's thighs and wrists. "Odo, this isn't fucking me, don't you want to fuck me?"

"I'm perfectly happy doing this, actually," He feels the way Quark's breath hitch as the tip of his shifted dick catches on the rim of his hole before sliding infuriatingly past again. "It doesn't matter to me whether I'm inside of you or not. I've already been, with my fingers."

"Don't you want to link me and fuck me and come in my ass?" Quark sounds increasingly desperate, eyes wild. "It'd feel so good for you, Odo, don't you want that?"

"You're a good salesman, but no, thank you," Odo replies, hands slipping down to Quark's cocks again, both thumbs playing idly with the slit of his sheath and one dipping lightly inside, "I think I'd rather just--"

" _Odo,_ " Quark interrupts, strangled; his eyes are blown wide, pupils almost swallowing his irises. "Please."

"Please...?"

"Are you seriously going to make me--"

Odo rubs the hidden base of Quark's dicks with the pad of his thumb and Quark _gasps._ "Yes," Odo says. "If not, I suppose I could just leave you here, wet and needy and too proud to ask for what you want from me."

"Blessed Exchequer, Odo, don't leave me like this," Quark babbles, finally breaking, and oh, it's delicious, "please fuck me, Odo, please, _please fuck me._ " His purr has stopped; he's near distressed, he's so desperate.

"Good boy," Odo says, dropping his voice low, almost a purr of his own. When he pushes his cock into Quark's body, he keeps eye contact, watches Quark's mouth fall open and reveal his pointy little teeth and, watches his eyes unfocus as he draws in a sharp breath.

Quark's eyes look teary as his purr starts again, rumbling low in his chest. "Yes," he hisses, "fuck me, please, fuck me hard, Odo, I need it, I need you, _please--_ "

"Shh, shh, I have you," Odo murmurs, reassuring; he grips Quark's waist and withdraws only to slide into him once more. He sets a rhythm; long, even strokes, finally making love to him like he deserves--and oh, he does deserve this, this kind of tenderness and affection, this kind of closeness and intimacy; he deserves it and it's Odo's _distinct_ pleasure to provide.

He feels everything, feels Quark's body shaking from the inside out. Sex had felt so different as a solid, and feels so different when they're linked; it's overwhelming, and it feels incredible, sometimes he longs for it and needs it like he needs to return to a liquid state in the evenings. But when lost in his own pleasure it's difficult to appreciate all of the little intricacies of the act; Quark is impossibly hot and soft inside, tight and smooth, muscle clenching and pulsing. He feels lush, luxurious. Odo loves the texture of him, the sensation of his own thighs and hips meeting the subtle curve of Quark's ass as he presses inside as far as he can.

"More," Quark whines, and Odo obeys, snapping his hips harder, pulling Quark against each of his movements. He gathers Quark into his arms, holds him close and stares into eyes glazed with pleasure; he releases Quark's wrists and the Ferengi's hands frame his face, pull him in for an uncoordinated, needy kiss.

He's so warm all over, everywhere Odo touches him. Warm and blushing, entire body shaking. He's strange and beautiful, Odo thinks, and he's overcome with affection, rising almost painful in his crudely approximated ribcage.

"Oh," Odo murmurs, because he has to, the feeling has to go _somewhere,_ "oh, I _do_ love you."

Quark whimpers high and reedy in his throat, panting into Odo's mouth, his own capability for words _gone._ He works in and out of Quark with swift precision, not slowing or changing his rhythm at all as he feels him climb closer. His body is tensing, his legs shaking; he's stopped trying to meet Odo's movements, his mouth open as he takes shaky, uneven gasps. He knows Quark's tells, knows his body's signals.

Knows how to make it _good._

He waits until Quark's trembling stops, right on the cusp of orgasm, and then he touches Quark's cocks, turns to liquid and flows between them, encases them and gives a slick squeeze as he leans in to softly bite the helix of Quark's ear and that's _it._ Quark shouts, whines, almost cries with it as he comes, great pulsing shivers coursing through his whole body as his muscles clench around Odo, as his cocks jerk and spill thick, hot liquid into his fluid hand.

Odo works him through it, slows his thrusts to smooth, deep rolls of his hips, lets go of his cocks and strokes his ears, working all the happy, contented neurotransmitters out of him as he can. Quark clings to him, mewls. "Odo," he rasps, throat dry, "that's it, I can't."

Odo hums and moves all the way into him one last time, staying there and savoring the feel of him as Quark catches his breath. There's tears in his eyes as he laughs, wheezily. "Horny changeling," he mumbles, rubbing his nose against Odo's.

Odo smiles, presses a palm to Quark's and turns it to liquid, linking with him. He revels for a moment in the soft, happy haze that blooms over him from Quark's mind, the oxytocin, the dopamine.

The love.

He eases himself from Quark's body and shifts himself back into trousers, as neat and clean as ever. Quark is not so lucky, his pants gone and a horrific mess down his thighs. Odo _hrrmf_ s and grabs a cleaning cloth from a nearby pile, gently wipes slick from Quark's thighs, his sensitive folds and cocks already beginning to withdraw back into his sheath. "That's for polishing _glasses,_ " Quark grumbles.

"Oh dear. I guess you'll just have to wash it for once."

"Mmf."

"Can you stand?"

"Probably."

Odo carefully sets Quark down, crouches to help him slide his trousers back up.

"Hey," Quark says, reaching down to cup Odo's jaw.

Odo looks up at him. "Yes?"

"Do you not... want something? Want me to do... something for you?"

Odo smiles, leans to rest his cheek affectionately against Quark's now-clothed leg. "I want you to run your bar and come home to me tonight," he murmurs.

"That goes without saying." Quark nods. "And then I can link with you and suck your brain out through your dick?"

"Will you ask nicely?"

"Maybe you'll be the one asking nicely," he says, running his nails against Odo's scalp.

His eyes are soft, and his grin is wolfish and playful, and Odo is, as he finds himself time after time, charmed.

**Author's Note:**

> no seriously it's my birthday and i'm posting quodo smut because 1) i can and 2) there's no better birthday present i can give to myself than making rick b*rman cry big h*terosexual tears


End file.
